Amnesia
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - He left Seireitei to complete a mission and returns not quite the same. What's wrong with Captain Hitsugaya? Well, isn't that obvious, but how is Momo going to help get his memory back? HitsuHina
1. Amnesia

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Synopsis:** He left Seireitei to complete a mission and returns not quite the same. What's wrong with Captain Hitsugaya? Well, isn't that obvious, but how is Momo going to help get his memory back?

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."

* * *

_

**Amnesia**

**Chapter One**: Amnesia

They were running through the silent streets Rukongai, attempting to surround the unwanted guest that came from Hueco Mundo, the Hollows. The pursuers, the Shinigami, are ordered by their captain commander to purify and exterminate these foul creatures. "This is Group B reporting in," one of them said, talking to their assigned Hell Butterfly. "The Hollows are headed towards the eastern direction."

"Roger that, continue to chase after them. Group A will shortly come and assist you all," the voice transmission replied from the butterfly. "Remember, it is the tenth division's responsibility is to eliminate all of them."

"Understood, Matsumoto-fukutaicho! Let's move out Shinigami!"

As they continued to catch up to the enemy, tenth division lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku stood alongside her captain nearby on a tall building. "Taicho, preparations are all done according to plan," she replied. "The Hollows are headed toward the targeted area in South Rukongai District Three."

"Alright then. Let's head over there right now Matsumoto," her captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro replied.

"Yes sir!"

With that said, the two elite Shinigami used shunpo to get to their next destination quickly. By the time they have arrived, a few of their subordinates joined up with them. "Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho!" one of them said.

"Status report," Hitsugaya replied as he took a moment to scan the area.

"Hai! We have received word that the Hollows are going to be here any minute now."

"Understood," he said. "We're ambushing them."

Obeying their captain's orders, they did as they were told. Just as Matsumoto drew hers, she made her first move along with her subordinates. Flash stepping her way to the approaching Hollows below, she raised her sword in front of her and gave it a swift wipe with her free hand. "Unare, Haineko!"

Then, the assault began. The blade turned into ashes and it began surrounding a group of three or four Hollows and slicing them into pieces. The others were fending off and slowly executing them, one by one. "Captain Hitsugaya, the area here has been cleared up," one of the tenth division Shinigami said.

"Good, our job i--nani?" Hitsugaya said, turning his attention to the sudden appearance of more Hollows from their world.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she appeared at his side.

"Tch, even a few Gillian have decided to come here," the young prodigy replied as he drew his zanpakuto from his back. "Cover me Matsumoto."

"Yes sir!"

As the Shinigami were trying to fend off against the newly arrived Hollows, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto jumped into battle against the two large Gillians. With a wave of her hilt, the vice-captain called out her zanpakuto's name, commanding it to immobilize the foot soldiers. In the meantime, Hitsugaya leaped high into the air and swing his zanpakuto in a diagonal cut. He released the ice dragon from his blade at the enemies as he called out his shikai release. "Souten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

With the attack being successful, the Gillian were soon frozen by his ice. Matsumoto finished them off by commanding her Haineko to slice and dice them into pieces. As a result, it disintegrated into the thin air. By the time Hitsugaya landed safely on the ground next to the fukutaicho, Matsumoto said, "They have some nerve sneaking up on us like that and I thought they're supposed to be primitive."

"They are," Hitsugaya replied as he drew back his sword. "They just happen to be here at the right time."

Just then, Hitsugaya sensed a gathering of reiatsu to his right. Without a moment to waste, he got in the way of his vice-captain and used Bakudo Number 25: Danku to defend themselves. "Taicho!" Matsumoto called out.

"Matsumoto!" he called out, signaling that she should take the opportunity to locate the enemy and defeat the leftover Hollows or Menos in the area.

Nodding with agreement, she left her captain's side to strike the Gillian down with her shikai. Just as it is about to be eliminated, it fired one last cero at the tenth captain of the Gotei 13. As a result, the kido spell was broken and the force of the attack sent the young prodigy to be pushed backwards, hitting against a nearby thick tree, and suddenly collapsing onto the ground.

Once all the enemies were defeated, Matsumoto and the tenth division subordinates rushed towards their unconscious captain, checking for any injuries. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho! Is Hitsugaya-taicho alright?" one of them asked.

"Head injury; a pretty bad one too," the strawberry orange haired woman replied, "and he's also unconscious. I will personally take him to the fourth division."

"Hai!"

Carrying the white haired boy on her back, Matsumoto turned to her subordinates and gave them their last instruction. "In the meantime, please return to the tenth division headquarters."

"Understood!"

With that said, Matsumoto used shunpo to quickly head over the medical division of the Gotei 13, the fourth.

* * *

She flash stepped her way as fast as her legs could carry her to the fourth division headquarters. Moments ago, Hinamori Momo have received word that her childhood friend fell unconscious during his mission to eliminate Hollows in South Rukongai District Three. _"Please be alright Shiro-chan," _she thought, leaping building to building until she arrived at her destination.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" the raven haired girl exclaimed as she entered the room to find Matsumoto, Captain Unohana, and Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane turning to her.

Judging from the looks on their faces, they appear to be concerned about something. _"Wait, did Hitsugaya-kun...?" _

She feared the worse. "Is Hitsugaya-kun de--"

"Iie, he's not," Matsumoto replied. "Even worse than that."

_"Huh, what could be worse than death_?" she wondered as her peers and superiors moved aside for her to see her childhood friend.

The only injury he is inflicted with is the wrapped bandage that is tied around his forehead. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. "Hi-Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked. "Daijobou?"

His response turned out to be something she didn't expect him to say. "Hitsugaya...Is that my name?"

* * *

**References**

Fukutaicho - Vice Captain / Lieutenant

Taicho - Captain

Shunpo - Flash Step

Hai - Yes

Nani - What

Reiatsu - Spiritual Pressure

Danku - Spitting Void. A shield used to block against attacks.

Daijobou - Are you alright

* * *

I know I said I would update on Friday with the first chapter, but...I managed to finished it early and well, feel satisfied enough to post it without a doubt. So, I really hoped you enjoyed it.

If you haven't already known, this fan fiction doesn't take place in an alternate universe. So, in the later chapters, there will be some Hollow bashing action. The unfortunate part is...poor Toshiro got amnesia! What will happen next? Find out in my next chapter update. In the meantime, review! Thanks.


	2. Foreign

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm back with the second chapter! Special thanks goes to **Momo - Toshiro, Chibiussa, Kinaia, echo of silence, FallenHope-Angel**, and **swirlheart** for reviewing. Without any further delay, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."

* * *

_

**Amnesia**

**Chapter Two**: Foreign

"Hitsugaya...Is that my name?"

Hinamori blinked a few times and gave a short chuckle. _"This has to be a joke!" _she thought. "Mou Shiro-chan, stop poking fun at me again. You always do that Hitsugaya Toshiro. You know it's mean to that to your childhood friend."

"Childhood friend? We know each other?"

"What are you talking about? Of course we know each oth--"

She is soon stopped by Matsumoto's hand placed on her shoulder. Turning to the tenth division lieutenant, she gave the younger fukutaicho a head shake. "Taicho's not joking around. He has been like this since he woke up."

"Then, you mean..."

With a short nod fourth division captain Unohana Retsu explained, "Yes, Hitsugaya-taicho is currently experiencing amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"It is safe to say that the injury that is inflicted on the back of his head is the main cause."

Folding her arms over her chest, Matsumoto continued, "So that means taicho is feeling this way over a simple bump on the head?"

"Yes. However, as of right now, I have no idea if his condition is permanent or not."

"S-Souka?" Hinamori said.

"For now, I will keep him here for tonight so we can have a more accurate idea what we're dealing with."

"Hai."

Turning to her fukutaicho, Unohana said, "Isane, can you please inform Yamamoto-soitaicho about this?"

"Hai taicho," she replied, giving her a short bow.

Once she left, the black braided haired woman resumed her attention to the two lieutenants and said, "Please don't worry; I will take good care of him. Now get some rest for the night, okay?"

"Ah arigato Unohana-taicho," Matsumoto said as she and Hinamori slowly left the room.

"We'll be back again tomorrow morning to check up on him," Hinamori said. "I hope you recover Hitsugaya-kun!"

Just as they left the two captains alone, Hitsugaya turned to Unohana and said, "I have a question, um..."

"Unohana Retsu, captain of the fourth division."

"Unohana-taicho, who is the girl with raven hair which is tied up in a bun?"

"That Hitsugaya-taicho is fifth lieutenant Hinamori Momo."

"Hn, Hinamori huh?"

Watching the young prodigy show a bit of interest in his childhood friend, a smile formed on the female captain's lips. Maybe not all hope is lost after all.

* * *

"I hope he gets his memory back soon," Hinamori said as she and vice-captain Matsumoto were walking through the halls of the fifth division headquarters.

"Daijobou Hinamori-chan," Matsumoto replied. "I'm sure Unohana-taicho is doing whatever she can to make sure taicho recovers. However, with his memory wipe out, Yamamoto-soitaicho might have to consider unfortunate measures."

"What do you mean?"

"Taicho might have to be dismissed from the Gotei 13."

"Dismissed from the Gotei 13, why?"

"Isn't that obvious? As long as taicho doesn't remember, he can't perform his duties as both a Shinigami and the captain of the tenth division."

"S-Souka?"

"Well, on the bright side, taicho has two choices he could make: one, if he wants to continue being a Shinigami, he can go back to the academy to relearn everything and two, be transferred to Maggot's Nest(1) to live the rest of his days there."

"M-Maggot's Nest? Why there?"

"Remember, that place is for people who may pose as a danger to Soul Society. It is also a place for retired Shinigami."

Placing her hands together, Hinamori said, "That's not good! I don't want Hitsugaya-kun to live his days in there without knowing that he has amnesia!"

"I know, but who knows when taicho's going to have his memory back."

With a sigh of defeat, Hinamori opened the slide door to her office, allowing both girls to enter the premises and sit down on the couch together. "Mou, this is so difficult."

Throwing his arms over the back of her head, Matsumoto stared at the ceiling above her. "Hn, maybe...at least you have this golden opportunity to be taicho's girlfriend."

Upon hearing that, she suddenly turned red. "W-What are you talking about Rangiku-san?"

Grinning at the younger fukutaicho, she threw an arm around her neck and pulled her close. "You know what I mean. You're secretly in love with taicho and you couldn't confess it to him."

Pulling her arm away, Hinamori half turned her body away and folded her arms against her chest. "Th-That's because Hitsugaya-kun and I grew up together! I-I don't want to ruin the relationship we already have. Plus, that is taking advantage of him!"

"Fine then, do what you want," Matsumoto said as she stood up and began to slowly walk out of the office. "Either way, since taicho is in that state, he might actually start to notice you as an attractive woman, not as his childhood friend and Rukongai sibling. Besides, he could use a girlfriend in his workaholic life."

By the time she left, Hinamori gave out a grunt, lying down on the couch. "Mou Shiro-chan, why did you have to affect me in the first place?"

* * *

The next day, Captain Commander Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni has sent out a message to the other eight captains of the Gotei 13 to meet in the first division barracks to discuss the matter on Hitsugaya's condition. Placing his hand on his chin, thirteenth captain Ukitake said, "Now that's very unfortunate for Hitsugaya."

Kissing her teeth as she turned her head to the side, second captain Soifon retorted, "Well, that's his fault for not being careful in the first place."

"Now now, there's no need to get all pissed off over something that has already happened," eighth captain Kyoraku Shunsui said as he tilted the position of his straw hat closer to his face. "Isn't that right Yama-jii?"

Upon clearing his throat, the captain commander said, "As long as Hitsugaya-taicho is still experiencing amnesia, the tenth division is to remain in Soul Society until further notice. Unohana-taicho, what is his condition as of right now?"

"Yes soitaicho," Unohana said. "Currently, Hitsugaya-taicho is staying in the fourth division headquarters. According to the results from my last check up on him, there is a chance that he may regain all his memories back. Despite the memory loss, he is able to function normally as a regular soul. So, all he needs to do is be surrounded in his usual environment."

"Hn, is that so?"

"Yes, but...the problem is who knows how long it will take until he starts remembering."

"Yare yare, now that's a problem," Kyoraku said.

"Tch, I wouldn't care less about the little shrimp," eleventh division Zaraki Kenpachi retorted. "If the kid doesn't recover soon, we might as well say that he's as good as a regular soul."

"Correction, a dangerous soul," twelfth division captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri corrected. "He is most likely to be thrown into Maggot's Nest."

"Now give the young captain some slack," Kyoraku interrupted. "Before we throw him in there, we might as well let him go back to Shinigami Academy to learn how to be a Soul Reaper once more."

"And after wasting a possible six years, what happens next? He might not be as powerful as he once was before the memory wipe out."

"In that case, we should do what we can do," seventh division captain, Komamura Sajin suggested. "Get his vice-captain to watch over Hitsugaya-taicho for a while."

"Matsumoto may be his lieutenant, but she is busy looking after the tenth division affairs as the act in captain," sixth division captain, Kuchiki Byakuya said.

"Hn, you got a point there," Ukitake agreed.

"How about let Fifth Division Lieutenant Hinamori deal with this matter then?" Unohana suggested.

"That is a good idea. Hinamori and Hitsugaya-taicho both grew up together in Junrin'an, West Rukongai."

"Very well, the decision is as follows," Yamamoto stated. "I will instruct Lieutenant Hinamori to take care of Hitsugaya-taicho for a whole week. If he doesn't regain his memories by that time, he is to be dismissed from his involvement in the Gotei 13. Depending on the situation, he can either be transferred to Shinigami Academy or Maggot's Nest. You are all dismissed!"

* * *

Knowing that he is not seriously injured, the young prodigy took the liberty to walk around in the fourth division, familiarizing himself in his unknown environment. He saw many medical Shinigami scrambling from room to room with trays of different kinds of materials on them: from food to needles. "This place looks very busy," Hitsugaya stated until he bumped into a running Shinigami at the corner.

With both parties falling onto the floor on their behinds, Hitsugaya placed a hand on his forehead and watched his tray of soup spilling on the poor Shinigami. "Ah, gomen nesai...it's my fault for bumping into you," he apologized, standing up to assist him. "Daijobou?"

"Itte, ouch...that hurt," he said, looking up to see the white haired captain holding out his hand.

Immediately standing up, he bowed to him and exclaimed, "Hitsugaya-taicho! Iie, it's not your fault! I was the one who isn't looking in the first place."

"C-Captain? What kind of taicho am I?"

"Ah, I'm sorry...I forgot you have amnesia."

"Amnesia? You mean I lost my memories?"

"Ah hai! I'm seventh seat of the fourth division, Yamada Hanataro. You, Hitsugaya-taicho is the captain of the tenth division."

"Tenth? What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, your main job is to purify Hollows and send souls of the departed to the afterlife."

Despite the explanation, the white haired captain did not quite get what he's trying to say though hearing about Hollows and tenth division seems to ring the bell. He just couldn't put his finger into it. "Okay..."

"Hitsugaya-kun!" called out a voice.

Even though he only heard her voice about once or twice, the boy knew exactly who it was. Turning his body around, Hitsugaya saw the happy raven haired lieutenant approach him. All of a sudden, he felt his cheeks turn a little red. "H-Hinamori..."

Putting her hands behind her, she slightly bent over to her childhood friend and said, "Sugoi, you already remember my name!"

As the redness of his cheeks turned a shade dark, the young prodigy turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact with the girl. "Gomen nesai, I...had to be reminded."

"Souka?" Hinamori asked before she gave him a smile. Placing her hand on his head, she began to ruffle through his snowy white hair. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun. You're so honest."

"Um, why are you here?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori will be taking care of you over the next few days, okay?" Unohana said as she walked up to the two childhood friends. "She will do her best to help get your memories back."

"Ah hai."

Just as Hinamori hold onto his hand with hers, the raven haired lieutenant turned to the fourth division captain. "Thanks for taking care of him. I better get going."

With her a sincere smile, Unohana replied, "It's no problem Hinamori. You two take care of yourselves."

"Hai! Let's go Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said as she pulled him along to their next destination, the tenth division headquarters.

* * *

Opening the slide door to his room, Hinamori and Hitsugaya entered the room. "This is where you sleep Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said as she watched the white haired boy examine the room.

"So, this is the tenth division headquarters?" he asked.

"Yes it is. Did someone tell you that?" Hinamori said as she began setting up his futon on the floor.

"Yeah, seventh seat from the fourth division Hanataro did."

"I see."

By the time she finished, the two sat down on the floor next to each other. "Hinamori."

"What is it?"

"Um, are you...staying here for the night?"

Giving him a smile, Hinamori nodded with agreement. "Like Unohana-taicho said before, I'm going to be taking care of you. Just in case you get scared or anything, I'll be here to protect you, okay Shiro-chan?"

"Ah hai. Um arigato, demo why do you keep calling me _Shiro-chan_?"

"I always call you that," Hinamori replied as she began to untie the knot in her bun, allowing her hair to fall onto her shoulders. "We grew up together in Junrin'an, West Rukongai."

"S-Souka?"

"Hai," she replied, untying her obi sash.

Suddenly realizing what she is doing, Hitsugaya turned a little red and quickly turned his body away from the girl. Keeping his eyes from glancing at her figure, the prodigy asked, "W-Why are you undressing here?"

It is after she took off all the black articles of her clothing, Hinamori explained to him, "Daijobou, I am wearing a juban underneath. I usually go to sleep in it."

"I...see."

Just as she crawled under the blanket, Hinamori turned to him and asked, "Well? Don't tell me you're going to sleep in all that clothing Hitsugaya-kun. It's too hot to be wearing all that at night."

With a sigh of defeat, he began undressing himself. By the time he is only in his juban, the young boy crawled under the blanket and laid down next to her. "Back in Junrin'an, we lived with Obaa-san. We would always do a lot of activities together. It has been a long time since we last slept together like this."

"H-Hinamori, wh-what was I like before I got amnesia?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Hn, I will explain to you tomorrow. Right now, it's time to sleep okay?"

"Ah hai."

"Oyasumi Shiro-chan."

"Oyasumi Hinamori."

* * *

Hitsugaya opened his emerald teal eyes to find himself in an awkward sleeping position. He woke up after sleeping against Hinamori's chest. Feeling all pink faced, the young prodigy quickly decided he should get out of bed before things start to get complicated. That's only if he could do it. "I-I'm stuck..." he said after he struggled to break free out of Hinamori's embracing arms.

He sighed with defeat. Hitsugaya has no other choice, but to wait until she either releases him or she wakes up. "Shiro-chan..." she murmured in her sleep as the girl started stirring around in bed.

Taking the opportunity as she released her arms from him, Hitsugaya quickly got out of bed. With a sigh of relief, he took one last look at the peaceful girl and got out of bed to change into his captain's uniform.

By the time Hinamori woke up from a good night sleep, she found the white haired boy isn't by her side. Quickly sitting up from the futon, she began searching for him in the room. "Where did you go?"

Without a moment to waste, Hinamori got out of bed, tied her hair up into a bun, and changed into her black kimono. When she opened the slide door, the raven haired girl soon found where the white haired captain went. He stood outside and is admiring the view of beautiful scenery in front of him. "Hitsugaya-kun."

The instant he saw her, the boy turned a few shades darker and quickly adverted his eyes from having any contact with hers. "Um, ohayo Hinamori," he greeted.

Giving him a smile, Hinamori replied, "Ohayo Hitsugaya-kun."

* * *

They arrived at the tenth division office expecting vice-captain Matsumoto to be in, doing her captain's paperwork. But despite all that, she is once again late for work. _"If Hitsugaya-kun hasn't lost his memory, he would have been mad at her again,"_ Hinamori thought as she watched her childhood friend walk up to his desk.

Placing his hand on the neatly stacked paperwork, Hitsugaya felt nostalgic all of a sudden. "This...place," he said, "it feels familiar."

"It is Hitsugaya-kun," she replied. "This place is where you do your paperwork."

"S-Souka?"

"Hai."

"Ohayo minna!" called out a cheerful voice.

The two Shinigami turned around to see a happy Matsumoto enter the room. "Rangiku-san," Hinamori said.

"Ah Hinamori-chan, what brings you here?" the strawberry orange haired woman asked, walking over to her side.

Feeling the familiar icy reiatsu, Matsumoto turned her head to see the white haired prodigy looking at her. Placing her hands together, she said, "Ah taicho's here too!"

"Hn, who is she?" Hitsugaya asked, pointing at her.

"Oi oi, that's so mean of you to say that," Matsumoto pouted. "But then again, you still haven't got your memory back."

Walking up to him, she placed her hand on his head and began ruffling through his white hair. "My name's Matsumoto Rangiku; I'm your fukutaicho."

"Fuku...taicho?"

She then placed her hands on her hips. "That's right taicho."

"S-Souka?"

"Ano Rangiku-san," Hinamori interrupted. "Shouldn't you be doing your paperwork right now?"

Turning to the raven haired girl, Matsumoto place a hand on her back and laughed. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that! Now that taicho's unable to take his position for a while, all duties in the tenth division goes to me."

"Gomen...Matsumoto," Hitsugaya suddenly apologized. "For making you work so hard."

"Hn, what are you talking about?" Matsumoto said, turning to her captain. "Just concentrate on getting your memory back. So that things can return to normal, okay?"

"Ah hai."

"Arigato Rangiku-san," Hinamori said as she grabbed his wrist and began pulling the young boy along with her. "Come on Hitsugaya-kun, there's a lot of places I want to show you!"

Just as she watched the two childhood friends leave the tenth division office, Matsumoto stood at the front desk, smiling. "I hope you're able to bring him back Hinamori-chan because you might lose him forever if he doesn't recover."

With a short sigh of defeat, she held her hands up in front and pouted, "And if that happens, taicho may never be able to do his paperwork again! Ah, that means I can't go out and drink sake at the bar during the daytime! Aw, there's also no more days of being late for work! Now that's a big problem!"

* * *

"Hinamori, where are we?" Hitsugaya asked.

"This is Junrin'an," Hinamori explained as the two were walking through the streets of West Rukongai. "The place where we grew up."

"T-This place?" he said, looking around the area.

Compared to Seireitei, Hitsugaya found this place to be less urban, but not by much. At the same time, that same feeling he felt a while back in the tenth division office resurfaced. Hinamori must be right. He did grow up here. "Ah Hinamori-kun, what brings you here?" asked a voice.

Upon turning around, Hinamori and Hitsugaya saw two Shinigami approach them. One of them has pale blond hair while the other one had a tatoo with the number 69 on the right side of his cheek. "Kira-kun! Hisagi-san!" Hinamori said. "What brings you here?"

"We just finished exterminating a few Hollows in West Rukongai District Seven," Kira replied. "We're heading back to Seireitei to report to Yamamoto-soitaicho."

As the three Shinigami were talking, Hitsugaya stood between them, wondering who are the new faces he is seeing. Tugging onto the sleeve of her kimono, Hinamori turned her head to the puzzling boy. "Who are they Hinamori?" he asked.

"Ah daijobou Hitsugaya-taicho," Hisagi said, placing his hands on his waist. "We work with you in Seireitei. I'm ninth division lieutenant Hisagi Shuhei."

"I'm third division vice-captain Kira Izuru," Kira added. "We used to go to Shinigami Academy together with Hinamori-kun."

"Oh..." Hitsugaya said.

"So the message is true after all," Hisagi replied, "Hitsugaya-taicho really did lost his memories."

"Ah hai," Hinamori agreed. "I was ordered to help restore his memory before the end of the second week or else he's going to have to dismiss his involvement in the Gotei 13 and be transferred to either Shinigami Academy or even worse, Maggot's Nest."

"That's not good," Kira said. "Shinigami Academy would be fine, but Maggot's Nest? Hitsugaya-taicho doesn't deserve all that especially if it's over something as little as losing his memories."

"Yeah..."

Noticing that the raven haired girl is feeling down, Hitsugaya couldn't help it but feel a little responsible. Even though he doesn't know what got him to be this way, but he knew it is the cause of her sorrows. He wanted to make her happy. "D-Daijobou Hinamori, I'll work hard to remember everything again. I promise."

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun..." Turning to the shorter boy, Hinamori smiled. "Arigato, you're so sweet. Just don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

He nodded with agreement. "Hai."

Smiling with amusement, Hisagi whispered to Kira, "It's funny to see Hitsugaya-taicho acting like this."

"Hn, why's that?" Kira asked.

"He's usually all serious and mature, but look at him now; he's totally acting like an innocent little child who likes to cling onto his caring big sister."

After taking another look at the two childhood friends, Kira understood what Hisagi is trying to imply. "I see your point. He really does act like that."

"Did you say something you two?" Hinamori asked.

"Iie, don't worry about it Hinamori-kun. Anyways, we better get going now. We'll talk to you again later," Kira said as he and Hisagi slowly left the two alone.

"We hope the best of luck to you Hitsugaya-taicho," Hisagi said. "Work hard to get your memory back."

"Ah hai, arigato," the boy replied.

* * *

"So, do you remember something yet?" Hinamori asked as they were sitting together in front of a food stall, eating manju.

During the whole morning, Hinamori gave Hitsuaya a tour around the familiar places in Junrin'an where they would usually play at. They even visited their Obaa-san to see how she is doing. Despite all her efforts, Hitsugaya replied, "Gomen nesai, I don't remember."

"Oh...okay then. Let's head back to the tenth division for a while once we finished eating."

He then finished eating the rest of his manju by stuffing it into his mouth and chewed on it. After swallowing the food down his throat, he turned to Hinamori and nodded with agreement. "Um, hai."

She then started giggling. Taking out a pink handkerchief from under the chest part of her kimono, she began wipping the stain on the corner of his lips. "You're so silly Shiro-chan. Let me wipe that of you."

As she is doing that, Hitsugaya suddenly felt his heart pounding faster. He just realized how close she is. She appears to be in a great position for him to just lean over and kiss her soft smooth lips. "Don't do that! I'm not a kid!" Hitsugaya retorted as he suddenly flicked her hand away with his own.

"Eh, Hitsugaya...kun?" she asked. Hinamori is quite surprised by his instinctive action. It felt as if she was just talking to the Hitsugaya Toshiro; the boy who she grew up with. "Did you jus--"

"Ah gomen nesai, I didn't know what came over me," Hitsugaya quickly apologized. "I-I'm sorry."

_"It's probably just me," _she thought. "Iie, it's alright. Now that we're done eating, shall we get going?"

"Ah hai."

* * *

When arriving at the tenth division office, Hitsugaya and Hinamori found Matsumoto sleeping on the couch. They knew she was working hard judging by all the scattered papers on the work desk. "It must be very frustrating for her to do all the paperwork," Hinamori said.

"Why's that?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Before you lost your memories, you would always do all the paperwork because Rangiku-san overslept or she ran away from her duties."

"Oh..."

"But aside from that, she has her good points. She's a reliable fukutaicho when it comes to following orders in the battlefield."

"Battlefield...um Hinamori, about Shinigami, I have seen all of them carrying swords tied onto their obi sash. Is that how you exterminate Hollows?"

"Ah yeah, we also use kido or hand to hand combat to defeat them."

"S-Souka? Then, I must have a sword too."

"Of course you have one taicho," Matsumoto suddenly said as she sat up from the couch.

"Ah Rangiku-san! You're awake already?" Hinamori asked.

"Yep! How can I stay asleep when I sense the presence of the both of you in the office?"

"Where is it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oh, your zanpakuto's over there with mine," Matsumoto pointed out at he two swords leaning against the corner of the wall. "But taicho, please don't use it. You might hurt yourself."

"Ah hai," he replied, walking over to the two zanpakutos.

As he approached them, Hitsugaya could feel a familiar aura coming out of the long sword. Catching his interest, he gripped his hand onto the hilt of it and slowly lifted it up. With the blade resting on his other hand, Hitsugaya analyzed its features. The blade, the hilt, the sword, it all feels so familiar as if it has always been a part of him. He needed to reunite with it. Maybe this zanpakuto can answer all his questions. "This zanpakuto is mine's," he whispered.

Once he blinked, the young captain soon found himself not in the tenth division office anymore, but a place...no, a world of only ice. "W-Where am I?" he wondered as he looked around.

_No one he knows is here. What is this place? How can he get back to the others?_

_'Boy, you have found me...' _echoed a voice.

"Who are you?"

_He heard its voice..._

_It's echoing voice..._

_Calling from a distance..._

_'Toshiro...'_

"Show yourself!" he called out.

Falling from the skies above, Hitsugaya witnessed an enormous ice dragon, landing on the icy field in front of him. Its glowing ruby red eyes is looking down at him. _'You have forgotten yourself; you have forgotten me._'

"W-What do you mean?"

_'Remember who you are, your feelings, your talents; it's all in the deepest parts of your heart and soul. Look there and you will find your answer.'_

"You haven't told me your name!"

_'My name is...'_

* * *

**References**

Fukutaicho - Lieutenant / Vice-Captain

Taicho - Captain

Souka - Is that so

Hai - Yes

Arigato - Thank you

Soitaicho - Captain Commander

Gomen nesai - I'm sorry

Daijobou - I'm alright / Are you alright

Sugoi - Amazing

Ohayo - Good morning

Minna - Everyone

Reiatsu - Spiritual Pressure

(1) Maggot's Nest - is a place in Seireitei which serves as a prison under the supervision of the third corps, the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō located in the Second Division. Prisoners who live there are people who are potentially dangerous to Soul Society or they're retired Shinigami.

* * *

Yes, it's an early update. Isn't that great? For those of you who is also reading Blessed from the Heavens, I'm almost done typing the chapter. So, expect an update tomorrow. xD Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I'll be back again next week with another. See you all later.


	3. A Glimmer of Hope

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, so many reviews! Special thanks goes to **Momo - Toshiro, xMidnight-Spiritx, kRyStAlt3aRz, echo of silence, FallenHope - Angel, veaisproud2bePinoy. , feronia. wings**. As promised, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back.  


* * *

_

**Amnesia**

**Chapter Three**: A Glimmer of Hope

"Hyorinmaru," he suddenly blurted out the name.

_'That is correct, boy...' _the ice dragon replied. _'My name is Hyorinmaru.'_

Suddenly, a few images started to appear in his thoughts. It is slowly coming back to him, his memories. _"Ohayo taich--"_

_"You're late again Matsumoto."_

_"Sumi masen, but I was busy."_

_"Busy? Busy with what, sleeping in? You're just making up another excuse to avoid today's paperwork duty."_

_"Demo taicho..."_

_"No buts, just do it for onc--MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

_

_"Oi you're serious? A child like became the captain of the tenth division? Who is he?"_

_"Don't you remember? It's that short kid with the white hair."_

_"Eh, you mean that child prodigy who used to be in our class?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And a few months ago he just got transferred to our class!"_

_"Not only that, he graduated from Shinigami Academy in just one year."_

_"Sugoi...ne?"_

_

* * *

_

_"Good morning Shiro-chan!" _

_"Get out of my face..."_

_"Oh, come on and wake up already! The sun's already up and high in the sky. Let's go outside and play!"_

_"Tch, someone's all cheerful and active in the morning."

* * *

_

_"A Shinigami told me that if we're feeling hunger and eat, that means we have reiatsu."_

_"Hn?"_

_"It means we have powers. He suggests that they should go to Shinigami Academy in Seireitei. Mou, are you even listening Shiro-chan? Stop eating for a moment and listen."_

_"Don't call me that and who wants to go to some stupid school anyway?"

* * *

_

_"__Rangiku-san! __Toshiro!"_

_"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you."_

_"W-What are you doing here?"_

_"Orders from above, we have been sent to assist the Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo in the upcoming battles against the Arrancars."

* * *

_

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Blinking once more, he soon found himself in front of Hinamori's worried face. Immediately showing a blush on his cheeks, Hitsugaya quickly looked away from the girl. Concerned by his strange behaviour, Hinamori asked, "Daijobou?"

"Ah...daijobou Hinamori," he hesitantly replied. _"Those...images in my head."_

"Hn, what's wrong taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

Recalling the memories that have returned to him, Hitsugaya unconsciously muttered a name. "Kurosaki...Ichigo."

"Eh, Ichigo?"

"By any chance Hitsugaya-kun, did you remember something?" Hinamori asked.

He gave the girls a short nod. "A little bit, but not much."

Placing her hand on the bottom of her chin, Matsumoto thought for a bit. "Maybe if we took him to Karakura Town for a bit, maybe...just maybe he might remember a bit more. Besides, he has been there before."

"S-Souka?" Hinamori asked. "It might work. Hitsugaya-kun, what do you think?"

"I..." Hitsugaya said. "I want to go. I-I want to remember who I am. Even though I'm like this, it is making my close friends around me feel rather...sad. So, um...Hinamori please let me go there."

"Hitsugaya-kun," she said. _"With you in this condition, you still worry about us."_

"Alright then, if you say so taicho," Matsumoto said as she folded her arms over her chest. "I will talk to Yamamoto-soitaicho about this and we'll see if he gives us permission to go there or not."

"Hai arigato," Hitsugaya said.

* * *

They waited for Matsumoto to give them the captain commander's decision. However, neither Hitsugaya nor Hinamori has been given the news until the very next day. "There you are Hinamori-chan, taicho!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she dashed into the fifth division headquarters' office. "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"Mou Rangiku-san, where have you been all this time?" Hinamori complained.

"Ah gomen, when I came to meet with soitaicho, he was all grouchy and everything. So I decided to wait until this morning to get his permission."

"So that means..."

"Hai, taicho's allowed to go to Karakura Town. He ordered you to be there with him."

"Ah hai."

With a sigh of defeat, Matsumoto said, "If only I'm able to go, but I have to stay here and watch over the tenth division. There goes my chance to go shopping for clothes in the living world."

"Mou Rangiku-san..."

"Anyway, Rukia and Renji should be over there patrolling the area. So you can meet up with them in the meantime."

Hinamori nodded with agreement. "Okay."

"You're allowed to leave now. I'll call them telling that you and taicho are coming over."

"Ah hai, arigato."

"Aw stop thanking me already," Matsumoto said as she arm hooked around the raven haired girl's neck and pulled Hinamori towards her. "This is the perfect chance for some quality time for the both of you."

Suddenly feeling the blush appear on her cheeks, Hinamori quickly turned to the snickering strawberry orange haired woman and pouted, "Mou Rangiku-san, please don't say such things in front of Hitsugaya-kun!"

"What are you talking about? You know it's true. You two are mean to get together like this," Matsumoto cheerfully replied as she intertwined her pointer and middle fingers together.

"Aw, come on! We're not like that!"

As the two girls continued to bicker with one another, Hitsugaya turned his attention towards the window to look at the view outside. Watching the white puffy clouds pass through the clear blue sky, he thought about the most recent memory that returned to his mind. He had a dream of it just last night._ "Taicho, do you like someone?"_

_"What are you talking about Matsumoto? Why would I feel that way?"  
_

_"I don't know, but the pinkness on your cheeks is showing."_

_"Oi, that's a lie."_

_"Hn, is that so?"_

_"What are you trying to do?"_

_"Who do you have a crush on? Hn, is it...Yoshida-chan?"_

_"No."_

_"...Hikari-chan?"_

_"No."_

_"Akira-chan?"_

_"Of course not, do you really think I would fall for someone like her?"_

_"Hn, good point. She's quite the noisy one. Hannah-chan?"_

_"No."_

_"Yuki-chan?"_

_"No."_

_"Tohru-chan?"_

_"No."  
_

_"Hn...ah, what about Hinamori-chan?"_

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori called out. "Let's get going now."

"Ah, hai...where are we going?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We're going to Karakura Town for a few days. That's the place where Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo resides."

"Really?"

"Yep, you and a few other Shinigami went there before. So, if you go there, you might be able to remember a thing or two."

"Ah, alright then."

"Taicho," Matsumoto said.

Turning his attention to his lieutenant, the strawberry orange haired woman held out a familiar object in her hands. "My...sword."

"Take it," she said. "In case you get your memories back, you can use it to defend yourself."

With a short nod of agreement, Hitsugaya gratefully accepted her offer and put his zanpakuto in its usual place, carried on his back. "Arigato Matsumoto."

"Come on Shiro-chan, let's go already," Hinamori said.

"Ah hai!" the white haired captain replied as he followed right behind the raven haired girl, leaving the fifth division office to the Senkai Gate where they will meet Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, and the rest of the ryoka in the living world.

* * *

"Hinamori-fukutaicho, we have been expecting you," thirteenth division squad member Kuchiki Rukia said as Hitsugaya and Hinamori just passed through the Senkai Gate to find themselves at the riverbank, greeted by Rukia and Sixth Division Lieutenant Abarai Renji.

"Rangiku-san has explained the situation to us," Renji added. "So Hitsugaya-taicho lost his memory right?"

Slowly nodding with agreement, Hinamori replied, "Yes, he did about two days ago."

"That's really unfortunate," Rukia said.

"On the bright side, Hitsugaya-kun's memory is improving. He seems to remember Kurosaki-kun."

"Hn, out of all people it's Ichigo, huh?" Renji said as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "I was sort of expecting him to remember you first."

"Ah, why?"

"Well, isn't that obvious? He's closest to you."

"Oh yeah..."

While Hinamori continued to converse with Rukia and Renji, Hitsugaya is looking at the red head and the black haired girl, trying to figure out who they are. Unfortunately, nothing seems to spark his memory when he tried to identify Rukia. As for the tall lieutenant, he recognized him because he appeared in one of the images in his thoughts. "Hinamori, who are they?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Thirteenth Division Officer, Kuchiki Rukia and Sixth Division Lieutenant Abarai Renji," Hinamori explained.

"He really has become one lost child," Renji said.

"Anyway Renji, why don't you take Hinamori-fukutaicho and Hitsugaya-taicho to Urahara-san's place to collect their gigais?" Rukia asked.

"Eh, why do I have to do that?"

"Because I have to get back to Ichigo's place to watch some television, my favourite program is being aired right now."

Before he could say anything more, Rukia has already dashed away from the three Shinigami. "Damn that Rukia; she got away," Renji cursed under his breath.

"Hn, now that's embarrassing," Hitsugaya said. "A girl just beat you at running."

"Sh-Shut up! Just because you got a bad knock in the head and you lost your memory, doesn't mean you get to act like a total cocky brat, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Mou Shiro-chan," Hinamori said. "It's rude to say such things."

Feeling ashamed of what he has done, the young prodigy lowered his head and apologized. "Gomen..."

With a sigh of defeat, the fifth division lieutenant placed her hand on his head causing him to look up at her. "As long as you get the point, that's fine."

Turning to the red headed teenager, Hinamori continued, "Gomen Abarai-kun."

"Tch, I'll let it slide for now," Renji said as he scratched the back of his head. "Let's get going then."

"Ah hai."

* * *

"Sugoi, so this is how you draw it!" Rukia exclaimed with astonishment as she jolted down her notes in her drawing notebook.

Just then, Ichigo walked into the living room to find her and his sister Yuzu sitting on the couch, all zoned into the television. "That show again?" he asked.

"Yup, they have been at it since they woke up," the other twin sister, Karin said as she threw her arms over the back of her head. She sat at the dinner table. "That was five hours ago."

"You're serious? Don't tell me the re-run of the whole series are being aired?"

"It seems like it."

"Great..."

All of a sudden, they all heard a loud thud. "What was that Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked.

"It's coming from upstairs," Karin said.

Putting her hands together, the light brown haired girl turned to the black haired teenager and pleaded, "Rukia-nee-chan, can you check what is going on up there?"

Without a moment to waste, she quickly grabs the back of his collar and dragged Ichigo along with her. "Oi Rukia! Stop that!" he exclaimed.

"Oh stop blabbing already," Rukia said, "and come with me."

Following where the noise is coming from, it lead them to his bedroom. "I have a bad feeling about this," Ichigo said as they stood in front of his bedroom door.

Placing his hand on the doorknob, Ichigo slowly turned it and opened the door. They soon found the room to be already occupied by three guests. "Yo Ichigo, Rukia!" Renji greeted, raising a hand at them.

"You bastard, what's the big idea coming here through the ceiling again?!" Ichigo snapped at the red head. Noticing Hinamori's presence in the room, he turned to her and asked, "Who are you?"

"Ah Hinamori Momo, fukutaicho of the fifth division," Hinamori greeted.

"Toshiro, you're here too?" he asked, turning to the white haired boy.

"So that's Kurosaki Ichigo?" Hitsugaya asked his childhood friend.

"I think so," Hinamori replied.

"They're here because of Hitsugaya-taicho," Renji explained. "A while ago in Soul Society, he got a head injury and lost all his memories."

"His memories?" Ichigo asked, turning to the emerald-teal eyed prodigy. "Now that's new..."

"Apparently, Hitsugaya-kun seems to remember you. So we decided to take him here to see if he further recovers," Hinamori added.

"Hn, is that so? So where are you going to stay?"

Placing a finger on her chin, Hinamori replied, "Good point; where are we going to stay?"

"Well, you're not staying here that's for sure," Ichigo said. "You can stay over at Urahara-san's. Oh wait no, Renji took that place because he's always freeloading there."

"Sh-Shut up!" Renji snapped. "I don't _freeload _there."

"Yes, you do."

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. "Onii-chan, what was the noise we heard a while ago?" they heard Yuzu's voice from the other side of the door. Just as it slowly opened, the Shinigami took precaution and hid. Rukia, Renji, and Hinamori concealed themselves in Ichigo's closet, leaving behind a clueless Toshiro sitting next to Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-kun, you have to hide!" Hinamori said.

"Eh, why's that?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Just do it!"

But it was too late, Yuzu and Karin came into the room to find Ichigo blocking the closet with his whole body and the white haired boy, sitting on his bed. "Ah, Toshiro! What are you doing here?" Karin asked, pointing a finger at him.

"Huh, do...you know me?" Hitsugaya asked, pointing a finger at himself.

Placing her hands on her hips, the black haired girl said, "What are you talking about? We met a while ago. Remember? You helped us win the soccer match against the middle schoolers."

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

"Karin, you met him before?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah I did, a while back when you ran off somewhere on your own. What happened to him?"

"Ah, he has amnesia."

"Amnesia huh?"

"Ou, that's so sad!" Yuzu exclaimed.

As the Kurosaki family continued their conversation with the white haired prodigy, Hinamori slightly opened the slide door to take a peek at their actions. _"Who is this girl and what kind of relationship does she have with Hitsugaya-kun?" _she wondered.

"Oi Hinamori, are you okay?" Renji suddenly asked.

"Eh, nani? What are you talking about?"

"You look...kind of jealous."

"Jealous, me? What makes you say that?"

"Well, you have been staring at Hitsugaya-taicho and Kurosaki's black haired sister for quite some time," Rukia replied.

_"If only you had your memory back, then I can ask you...about her."_

Karin suddenly grabbed Hitsugaya's wrist and pulled him along with her towards the bedroom door. "Oi Karin! What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"We're going to help him get his memory back!" she exclaimed before she continued in a whisper. "Because...those things might attack again."

"Those things?" Hitsugaya asked. "What do you mean?"

Instead of getting a response, Karin dragged the young captain out of the bedroom and then outside the residence. She intends to have a private chat with him, leaving a puzzled Ichigo in his bedroom. With Yuzu shortly leaving, the three hidden Shinigami came out of the closet. "So, it appears that your sister has a relationship with Hitsugaya-taicho," Renji stated.

"Y-Yeah, it seems like it," Ichigo replied.

"I-I'll go and check up on them," Hinamori suddenly said as she quickly ran towards the window, opened it, and jumped out.

"Oi! Use the front door!" the orange haired teenager exclaimed.

Sighing with defeat, he turned to the other two and asked, "What's up with her?"

"Hn, let's just say it's a private matter," Rukia said.

"Oh..."

* * *

Arriving at the riverbank, Karin and Hitsugaya sat down on the grassy hill to look at the scenery below them, the rushing waters in the river. "This place..." Hitsugaya said.

"It's the exact same place where we had our soccer game against the middle schoolers," Karin continued. "With your help, we wouldn't have won and gotten the right to use the field once more."

"Souka?"

"There's also...that time where you saved me from that Huge Hollow."

Turning to the black haired girl, Hitsugaya asked, "Huge Hollow?"

"Yeah, you became a Shinigami to save me."

"Shinigami? But I thought living beings can't see spirits."

"Yeah about that, let's just say there are some exceptions."

"Oh..."

"But don't tell it to Ichi-nii, okay?"

Unsure why she wanted him to keep such a secret; the young prodigy had a feeling he doesn't know about her knowledge about the Shinigami. He gave her a nod. "Ah okay..."

"So Toshiro, you lost your memories."

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry for not remembering you."

"Nah, it's alright. Who would blame you?"

All of a sudden, they heard a roar, a loud roar. "Hollows?" Karin wondered as she began locating where the fallen soul will emerge.

Hitsugaya also sensed it. _"This feeling..."_ he thought. Hearing another roar, Hitsugaya turned his attention to the partly cloudy sky above them. A garganta opened to reveal several small Hollows and a few Huge Hollows appearing in the area. "They're here!" Karin exclaimed as she began to pull Toshiro by the wrist. "This way!"

Just then, Hinamori, already in her Shinigami form, flash stepped in front of them. She quickly raised her hands out together, the fifth division lieutenant enchanted her kido spell. "Hado Number 33: Sokatsui," she exclaimed, sending out a burst spiritual energy at the approaching Hollows.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya said.

With her head slightly turned towards the white haired Shinigami, Hinamori replied, "Hitsugaya-kun, go somewhere far away and hide. I will take care of this."

Without any moment to waste, Hitsugaya nodded with agreement and then ran with Karin only to be stopped by more Hollows. "Argh, there's too many of them!" Karin exclaimed. _"Damn, where is a soccer ball when you need it?"_

All of a sudden, a Huge Hollow fired a red cero at the two. Unable to avoid the blast, Hitsugaya tackled Karin aside and took the hit instead. He was then smacked aside to the ground after the Huge Hollow used its claw to hit him. "Toshiro!" the soccer girl exclaimed, running towards the boy.

After nudging him a few times, Karin confirmed Hitsugaya has become unconscious. "Kuso...Toshiro, where are you?"

He grabbed the injury on his shoulder with his hand. Hitsugaya, who has reverted back to his spiritual form, slowly got up again to find himself already surrounded by Hollows. "Shit..." he muttered.

"Hajike, Tobiume!" Hinamori suddenly called out her shikai, sending a ball of spiritual energy at the Hollows in Hitsugaya's area.

Without a moment to waste, she shunpoed in front of him and got into a defending position. "Hinamori," Hitsugaya said.

"Daijobou Hitsugaya-kun, everything's going to be alright," she said.

All of a sudden, they heard a scream. Turning to their right, they saw Karin, captured by a Huge Hollow and is about to get eaten. "Let me go!" Karin exclaimed, struggling to break free.

"Hado Number 4: Byakurai!" Hinamori exclaimed, pointing a finger at the Huge Hollow and sending a beam of lightning.

It managed to slice its arm out, releasing the captive girl. As she landed on the ground, Hinamori used shunpo to quickly get in front of the Hollow and sliced it in half. "Sh-Shinigami?" Karin asked. _"Another one...like Ichi-nii and Toshiro."_

"Daijobou?" Hitsugaya asked, rushing up to her.

Slowly nodding with agreement, Karin replied, "Yeah, I am."

Then, without warning, a Gillian appeared and fired a cero at the fifth division lieutenant, sending her flying in the other direction. She fell into the river. "Hinamori!" Hitsugaya exclaimed as he began to chase after her only to be stopped by Karin.

"We can't Toshiro!" Karin said. "We can't go anywhere. There's too many of them getting in our way!"

Hitsugaya cursed under his breath. He felt useless; incapable of doing anything useful. Knowing that he is the captain of the tenth division, he feels very ridiculed and ashamed for letting Hinamori do all the work. He wanted to help. Remembering what Matsumoto told him, the white haired Shinigami turned his eyes toward the zanpakuto on his back. _"Gomen, but I have to do something about these Hollows."_

He then grabbed the hilt of the blade on his right and drew his zanpakuto from his back. Just as he is about to prepare for battle, he soon found himself in a familiar landscape, the world of ice. "This place," Hitsugaya said.

All of a sudden, he felt a small jolt of pain in the side of his head. With a hand placed on it, Hitsugaya looked up to see the ice dragon standing in front of him. "Hyorinmaru..."

* * *

**References**

Ohayo - Good morning

Sumi masen - Excuse me

Demo - But

Taicho - Captain

Reiatsu - Spiritual Pressure

Daijobou - Are you alright / I'm alright

Souka - Is that so / Really

Soitaicho - Captain Commander

Hai - Yes

Arigato - Thank you

Sugoi - Amazing

Ryoka - Invaders

Fukutaicho - Lieutenant / Vice-captain

Onii-chan - Older brother

**

* * *

**First thing's first, for those of you who haven't watched Bleach 230 (Anime), Gah! You have to see it! Usually, I don't like filler episodes, but this one looks promising. Shinigami versus Zanpakuto. So intense! I got to take a look at Hitsugaya's and Hinamori's humanoid zanpakutos, they're so awesome! There are a few other zanpakuto that are interesting. Man, I can't wait to watch the rest of the episodes in the Zanpakuto arc.

Anyways, now onto the fan fiction comments...this chapter turned out to be so long...gah, but oh well, I must have gotten carried away as I was typing all this. It was fun. Please review and I'll be back again soon with the next chapter. Laterz!


	4. With Just Three Words

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm back from vacation and here with the long awaited chapter four. Special thanks goes to my reviewers, **KnowledgeandImagination, kRyStAlt3aRz, feronia. wings, echo of silence, FallenHope - Angel, Nek0Nek0, **and **Snowflakessy.** Virtual cookies for you all! Without any further delay, here's the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back.  


* * *

_

**Amnesia**

**Chapter Four**: With Just Three Words

Karin just stood there, wonder why he is standing there as if he never cared. "Toshiro!" she called out.

The Hollows began to approach him. Others prepare to launch their ceros._ "Well look what we have here, it's a cute girl."_

_"Not only that, it seems like that little boy is trying to be her saviour."_

_"Aw, look he's wearing a haori."_

_"A haori?! Wait, then this little kid is a captain of the Gotei 13?"_

_"That can't be, he's too young to be one."_

_"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

_"Daijobou, I'll deal with them."_

_"Ah look! He's about to draw his sword!"_

_"If you dare harm her in any way, I will kill you."

* * *

_

"Souten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

Suddenly, a large flow of reiatsu is emitted from his body. Feeling the cold chill run through its bodies, the Hollows standing in front began to take a step back. Just then, they looked down to find their legs all covered in ice. They struggled to break free.

"Sugoi, Toshiro..." Karin said as she stood on the spot in awe.

She too sensed his strength. Hinamori quickly swam her way to the surface of the water. After taking a couple of breaths, Hinamori swam to shore. She look in the direction where his reiatsu is located. "Hitsugaya-kun...he's fighting against the Hollows," she said.

* * *

_"There you are! I have been searching everywhere for you Shiro-chan!" _

_"Now you that you have found me, what are you here for baka Momo?"_

_"Mou, don't call me that! I'm here to give you this."_

_"Watermelons..."_

_"It's snack time."_

_"Hn..."_

_"Well, don't just stand there, let's eat!"_

_"I'm your fukutaicho, Matsu-eh, you're that kid!" _

_"And you're that woman..."_

_"Hn, you actually took my advice and became a Shinigami. However, I never expected you to become a captain of the Gotei 13."_

_"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"_

_"Matsumoto Rangiku."_

_"Hitsugaya Toshiro."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Same."_

* * *

_"Hn, she's your subordinate? No wonder Shinigami are so elite and you managed to do all that when you're just an elementary school student!"_

_"Eh, e-elementary...school student?"_

_"Bwhaha! I can't hold it in much longer. It's just too funny!"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not an elementary school student!"_

* * *

_"Where am I?"_

_"Ah, you're finally awake!"_

_"Hn, who are you?"_

_"You must have been sent here by the Shinigami."_

_"Shinigami?"_

_"Yes, you must have recently passed away."_

_"What is this place?"_

_"Junrin'an West Rukongai First District; the best place for wandering souls like us to be living in. You can stay with me and Obaa-san if you want."_

_"You're one strange girl...you look like a bed wetter."_

_"Mou, I'm no bed wetter. I'm Hinamori Momo. You on the other hand look like a Shiro-chan."_

_"Hah, Shiro-chan?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Don't call me that. It's Hitsugaya Toshiro."_

* * *

With a swing of his zanpakuto, Hitsugaya summoned the ice dragon from the tip of his blade and continued to freeze the surrounding Hollows and Gillians. "Sugoi Toshiro," Karin said. "Sugoi."

Just as the two Gillians is about to launch their ceros, Hitsugaya sensed the attack and took the initiative. "You're slow!" he exclaimed, slashing and dicing the enemies into ice pieces.

By the time he landed safely on the ground, all the frozen Hollows soon shattered into small particles. It disintegrated into the atmosphere. With a deep sigh, he closed his emerald-teal eyes and felt another missing fragment of his memories, return to him._ "Hn, ah...what about Hinamori-chan?"_

_"Hah?"_

_"Don't hah me taicho! Tell me, do you have crush on her?"_

_"What are you talking about? Why would I have mutual feelings for her?"_

_"Ah, so I'm right! With you blushing like that whenever I mention her name, it only proves my guess."_

_"Tch, okay fine. I do like her a little."_

_"Hn, my taicho's finally growing up."_

_"S-Shut up, you're so noisy."_

_"There's nothing wrong with falling in love with her, don't worry so much. So, have you told her yet?"_

_"No..."_

_"Eh, why not?"_

_"I-It's complicated."_

_"Complicated?"_

_"She doesn't deserve someone like me. Why would she fall in love with someone who has always acted like a brat in front of her?"

* * *

_

He withdrew his zanpakuto. The tenth division captain watched Karin rush to his side. "Toshiro."

"Daijobou?" Hitsugaya asked, putting his hands into the sleeves of his black kimono.

"Ah hai," she replied, watching the young prodigy walk towards the other direction. "Where are you going?"

"To find Hinamori."

Before she can say anything else, Hitsugaya already disappeared from sight. She couldn't help but feel, the white haired boy she talked to a while ago is talking in the same tone as he was before he lost his memories. Just then, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia came. "Oi Karin!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ichi-nii," she turned around and said.

"Daijobou?"

"Ah yeah..."

"Thank goodness."

"The Hollows here have been defeated," Rukia said.

"Yeah," Renji agreed. "This reiatsu I'm feeling...it's Hitsugaya-taicho's."

"Do you know where he went?" Ichigo asked.

Just when she was about to tell him that he is at the riverbank, Karin remembered she isn't supposed to let them know about their existence. "He's unconscious over there," she replied.

Running to his side, Rukia and Renji came to check up on the unconscious boy. "He's not in his gigai," Rukia said.

"Souka?" Renji replied. "He must be nearby then."

* * *

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya called out, searching for the missing raven haired girl that fell somewhere near the other side of the riverbank.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said as she flash stepped and appeared at his side.

"Daijobou?"

She gave him a short nod. "Hai, I'm okay."

"Souka? I'm glad."

"Hitsugaya-kun, you used Hyorinmaru in battle. Did you...did you jus--"

"Toshiro!" Ichigo exclaimed as he, Renji, and Rukia appeared next to them.

He suddenly felt a tingling sensation. Something about him addressing him as such became so irritating. He just doesn't know why. As a result, he held his anger in. "Kurosaki."

"Hinamori-fukutaicho," Rukia said. "Daijobou?"

"Hai, I'm okay," Hinamori replied.

"What happened here?" Ichigo asked.

"A group of Hollows and Gillian have came here to cause some trouble. I'm not sure, but I think Hitsugaya-kun faced and defeated all them himself."

"Really? Then that means..." Renji said before they heard a thud.

Turning to where it is coming from, Hitsugaya collapsed on the ground. "Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori exclaimed, rushing to his side.

After taking a look at him, Rukia said, "He's alright. Hitsugaya-taicho's just exhausted."

She sighed with relief. "That's good to hear."

"Let's head back to Ichigo's for now."

"I'm glad Toshiro is going to be alright," Yuzu said as she, Karin, Ichigo, and everyone else watched the sleeping Hitsugaya lying in bed resting. "It must have been rough out there. A bunch of bullies trying to gang up on him."

"If he ever hears this, Hitsugaya-taicho's for sure going to kill us," Renji whispered.

"Hai hai," Rukia agreed, nodding.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said worringly.

Suddenly, she saw his hand twitch for a brief moment. He then began stirring in his sleep. "He's waking up!" Yuzu said.

By the time he opened his emerald-teal eyes, he soon found himself looking at the face of Hinamori Momo._ "Why are you standing there acting like an idiot, Hinamori?"_

_"Eh, Hitsugaya-kun!"_

_"Oi oi, I'm a captain too. How many times do I have to keep telling you that?"_

_"Mou, why do you captains always sneak up to people like that?"_

_"Well sorry for being so fast. You should have at least sensed my presence."_

"H-Hinamori..." he muttered.

"You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

Soon, he realized that he's so close to her. The young tenth division captain is only inches away from lip to lip contact. He could feel his heart racing while his cheeks turned a few shades darker. "Hitsugaya-kun, daijobou?"

After a quick blink, the white haired Shinigami turned his head away, attempting to hide the blush on his cheeks. "D-Daijobou," he hesitantly replied.

"Eh, why are you a little red?"

"I-Iie, it's nothing."

"Thank goodness you're alright now Toshiro," Yuzu said cheerfully. "Isn't that right Karin?"

"Shouldn't you be downstairs watching the oven?" Karin asked. "If you continue to sit here, it will get burnt."

"Ah, I totally forgot!!" the light brown haired girl exclaimed, running out of the bedroom and into the kitchen downstairs.

With a scratch on the side of her head, Ichigo's sister turned around and slowly left the group of Shinigami alone. "Hitsugaya-kun, do you remember anything after you fought against those Hollows?"

"Hollows? I fought them?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Hn, I guess it's just our imaginations," Renji replied. "It probably wasn't Hitsugaya-taicho's reiatsu after all."

"Maybe..." Hinamori said.

_"My suggestion is to tell her the truth. I'm sure she will understand..."_

Hitsugaya then placed a hand over his forehead. Even though he remembered a few things about himself, there is still a lot of questions filling in his mind. But the one that he thought about the most is the one about his feelings for his friend, Hinamori Momo. His memories are telling him to not say anything while his heart is telling him the other way, confess.

"Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori suddenly said, placing her hand on his.

He first looked down and then raised his head to see her smiling face. "N-Nani?" Hitsugaya hesitantly replied.

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

Pulling the white haired boy with her, Hinamori said, "To eat dinner silly. I'm starving."

"Ah...hai."

"I smell some good food from downstairs, let's go give Yuzu and Karin a hand," Hinamori cheerfully said, pulling the young prodigy along with her out the bedroom door and towards the kitchen.

"Oi, don't tell me you're staying here!" Ichigo snapped. "There's already enough people staying here. What kind of excuse are you two going to use to persuade my father?"

"Daijobou, that has already been taken care of!" Rukia replied as she pulled up a thumb up. "I told him that Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho are my visiting relatives. They are only going to be staying here for a few days."

"Oi and he bought that?"

"Hai!"

Ichigo sighed with defeat. "Sometimes I wonder what is going on in the old man's head."

* * *

The bushes were rustling until Hinamori peeked out from in there. Her eyes were narrow and were fixed on the white haired boy who is in Karakura Park, talking to Kurosaki's sister Karin. As of this moment, he is busy juggling the soccer ball on his feet. "Sugoi Shiro-chan, I never knew you're good at playing soccer," Hinamori said. "Demo..."

She turned to Karin. "Why are you hanging around with her?"

It has been three days since they arrived at Karakura Town. During that time period, Hinamori continued to watch Hitsugaya's actions. However, no signs of further improvement were shown. Instead, he seems to be renewing his relationships with others especially with the soccer girl. "Hinamori, what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya suddenly asked, appearing at her side.

"Eh Shiro-chan!?" she exclaimed, jumping out of her hiding spot. "How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you in the bushes. I thought you were going to defeat the Hollows in the nearby area," Hitsugaya replied.

"Ah about that, they're defeated already thanks to Rukia, Abarai-kun, and Kurosaki-kun," Hinamori replied as she got back into her gigai which was lying on the grass next to her.

"Oi Toshiro!" Karin called out. "What are you doing over ther--oh."

Watching the raven haired girl and him walking up to her together, she continued, "You're...that girl."

"Hinamori Momo, it's nice to meet you," Hinamori replied.

"Toshiro, is she your Shinigami friend?" Karin asked.

Hitsugaya slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah, she is."

"Souka?"

"Eh, you...know about us?"

"Yeah, it's a long story."

_"So she knew Hitsugaya-kun's a Shinigami all this time."_

Noticing that the raven haired girl looked slightly depressed, the young prodigy couldn't help but worry. "Hinamori...daijobou?"

"Huh, ah I'm alright. Anyway Hitsugaya-kun, we need to head over to Ichigo's place. He and the others are already waiting for us."

_"Huh, taicho why are you sneaking around in the fif--"_

_"I'm not sneaking around Matsumoto."_

_"Then what are you doing?"_

_"Delivering paperwork to the fifth division."_

_"You know, hiding like that isn't going to make me believe that you're doing your duties."_

_"Shut up, don't be lecturing me about duties when you can't even do yours yourself."_

_"How stingy...oh, I see now why you're like this. You're spying on Hinamori-chan. Oh...she's with a guy."_

_"I know that."_

_"Taicho, I think you're jealous."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Oh look! They're about to kiss!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Huh, Hitsugaya-kun? What are you doing here?"_

_"Wha--Matsumoto!"_

_"Ah ja ne taicho, I'll be doing my paperwork now."_

_"Oi!"_

_"Hitsugaya-kun...what's wrong?"_

_"Ah iie...I'm just here delivering the paperwork."_

_"Souka, arigato. Well, I better get working. Gomen Sendo-kun, I have to get back to work."_

_"I understand Hinamori-fukutaicho, I'll talk to you later."_

_"Hai."_

_"Who is that guy?"_

_"Oh he's just my subordinate. He wanted to ask me for a few tips on how to control my kido spells."_

_"Hn, is that so?"_

_"Hai, ano...is there something wrong?"_

_"Iie, it's nothing..."_

As he watched her pull him away from the soccer girl, Hitsugaya knew he had to speak with her. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. As Karin watched the two childhood friends leave the area, she stopped the soccer ball by placing her foot on it. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Hm, Toshiro has one very overprotective sister."

* * *

By the time they have arrived at Ichigo's home, Hinamori and Hitsugaya found the whole household to be empty. "Hn Hinamori, where are the others?" Hitsugaya asked, entering the living room.

As he watched her sit down on the couch, Hinamori stretched her arms into the air and then replied, "Gomen Hitsugaya-kun, they actually weren't here in the first place. They already left to exterminate a few Hollows in the area."

"Hinamori, daijobou?"

"Hn, nani? Of course I'm alright," she replied, showing the muscle on her right elbow. "Eh?"

She then saw for the first time, Hitsugaya's soft and concerned look on his face. Compared to what he acted like in the past, this is a different side to him. It rendered him to be very mysterious in a sense. "Hinamori, is it because I have amnesia that you couldn't tell me?"

"Hitsu--"

He suddenly cupped her cheek with his hand as he leaned a little closer to her. His eyes were filled with worry. The next thing Hinamori knew is that her hands began to wrap around the white haired boy as she pulled him in her deep embrace. Their lips touched. She was surprised by the fact he felt this way, but she knew...this dream won't last for long.

"Momo...I love you."

* * *

**References**

Daijobou - Are you alright

Reiatsu - Spiritual pressure

Sugoi - Amazing

Fukutaicho - Lieutenant / Vice-captain

Taicho - Captain

Hai - Yes

Ja ne - Good bye

Iie - No

Souka - Really

Arigato - Thank you

Gomen - Sorry

**

* * *

**Done! Hehe, I'm evil...putting Hinamori in such a situation like this. Should she love Hitsugaya despite his memory loss? There's only one chapter to go and then the epilogue. Please review! Thanks.


	5. Remedy

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Special thank yous goes to my reviewers: **kRyStAlt3aRz, KnowledgeandImagination, feronia. wings, echo of silence, FallenHope - Angel, Snowflakessy. **Without any further delay, here's the final chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back.  


* * *

_

**Amnesia**

**Chapter Five**: Remedy

_What should she do?_ Hinamori sighed with defeat and buried her face into the cushion in her arms. "Shiro-chan, he loves me," she murmured. "But is it only because he's in that state? Will he feel the same way when...when he gets his memory back?"

"Is there something wrong Hinamori-fukutaicho?" Rukia asked.

Snapping out of daze, the fifth division lieutenant quickly replied, "Ah gomen, I was only daydreaming."

Just then Hitsugaya entered the joint living room and dining room. Once the two childhood friends took a glance at each other, they both turned their heads towards the other direction, not knowing what to say. "Um, ohayo..." Hitsugaya said.

"Ohayo..." Hinamori greeted back.

With that said, the young prodigy continued his way to the dining room table to sit with the rest of the boys, Ichigo and Renji. Noticing their rather strange behaviour, Ichigo and Renji turned to Rukia for a possible answer. Unfortunately, she too has no idea. So she shrugged her shoulders.

Feeling the awkwardness in the air, Hitsugaya stood up from his seat, walked over to the front entrance and stepped out of the house. "Oi Toshiro!" Ichigo called out. "Damn it, what's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong with who?" another voice suddenly asked.

Shocked to see her standing in the middle of the room, everyone jumped with surprise. "R-Rangiku-san!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. "Since when you came here?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Matsumoto explained, "Well, I got permission from soitaicho to come here and check up on taicho. How is he?"

"Oh, he...hasn't regained his memories," Hinamori said sadly.

"Is that so? Okay..."

"What's with the face Matsumoto?" Renji asked.

"You see, I'm actually here to take you all back to Soul Society," Matsumoto explained.

"Hn, so our patrol duties here are done," Rukia said.

"Yeah, also Hitsugaya-taicho's time. He has to go back for judgment."

"Judgment, huh?" Renji said.

"What are you guys all talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"If Hitsugaya-kun doesn't regain his memories within a week's time, Yamamoto-soitaicho will dismiss his captaincy and transfer him to Maggot's Nest or back to Shinigami Academy," Hinamori explained.

"Wait you mean..."

"Unfortunately yes," Rukia explained. "As long as Hitsugaya-taicho is unable to perform his duties as the tenth division captain, he can't stay in the Gotei 13."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"By the way, where's taicho anyway?" Matsumoto asked.

"Hitsugaya-kun...he's outside at the moment," Hinamori said.

Noticing her behaviour, the tenth division lieutenant suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her along with her. "Ah Rangiku-san!"

"You're coming with me Hinamori-chan, besides, we need to talk for a moment," Matsumoto said.

Before any of the others could say anything else, the two vice-captains already left the house. "Oi what's with the rush?" Renji asked. "Hitsugaya-taicho's just outside."

"Don't know," Rukia replied.

* * *

Standing on the Ichigo residence's rooftop, Matsumoto got Hinamori to sit down. Placing her hands on her hips, she said, "Okay Hinamori-chan, what's up with you? Did something happen while I was gone?"

Hinamori felt nervous. The older woman got her to remember about the events that happened last night. Clenching her fingers together, Hinamori replied, "It's Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Taicho? What about him?"

"We...we kissed last night and...he also said that he loves me--ahh!"

All of a sudden, the raven haired girl started suffocating in her breasts. "R-Rangiku-san!"

Quickly releasing the girl, Matsumoto happily said, "Really? Taicho told his feelings for you? That's great! Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I am...it's just...I don't think it's the real him telling me that."

"Real? Oh...you think he just developed those feelings while he has amnesia, huh?"

"Yeah, as long as he doesn't remember our past relationship, it just makes me feel...like I'm taking advantage of him. I want to be together with Shiro-chan, but...not like this."

"Hinamori-chan, taicho might never get his memories back. You might as well start a new with him."

"...it's just so hard accepting that. We have been through so much. I still can't believe...the person who promised to protect me, isn't around anymore. I-I don't know what to do."

Suddenly, the cell phone in Hinamori's jacket pocket started beeping. Taking it out, she flipped the cap open to see what is going on. "Hollows have appeared!" Hinamori said.

"Oh my, there's quite a large group of them too."

"Hinamori-fukutaicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho!" Rukia exclaimed as she, Renji, and Ichigo jumped onto the roof in their Shinigami forms. "There's another group of them beginning to emerge from another area."

The remaining girls took out their soul candies and ate it. As a result, their spirit forms were ejected from the bodies while their modified souls took their place. "Alright then," Matsumoto said. "Hinamori-chan and I will go the western direction."

Ichigo nodded with agreement. "Okay, we'll take the east."

With that said, they went their separate ways not knowing that from below, Hitsugaya was watching the whole time. He decided to follow Momo.

* * *

By the time Hinamori and Matsumoto arrived at the city, Hollows immediately were surrounding them. Drawing their zanpakutos, Matsumoto released her shikai. "Unare, Haineko!"

"Hajike, Tobiume!" Hinamori exclaimed.

With a brush of her hand on her blade, it turned to ash and began slicing the nearby enemies. In the meantime, Hinamori's blade released several shots of fireball energy at them, exploding the area. "Hinamori!"

In response to hearing his voice, both woman turned around and looked down to see Hitsugaya running up to them. "Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto shouted, began chasing after the Hollows who noticed his immense spiritual pressure and decided to eat him first.

With a wave of her hilt, the ashes were commanded to eliminate the Hollows by imprisoning them within its ash tornado. "Run!" she exclaimed.

Slowly nodding with agreement, Hitsugaya began running towards the other direction only to find himself in front of a Huge Hollow. Before he could do anything else, the large Hollow fired a cero at him, sending him flying against a nearby street light pole and knocking him out unconscious. "Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori called out as she landed on the ground and rushed to his side.

With a few nudges, she verified that he isn't in his gigai anymore. "Where is he?" she wondered as she looked around for the white haired boy in his spiritual form.

But before she could find him, the same Huge Hollow approached the girl and punched her aside, knocking her into the concrete wall of a building. "Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

Struggling to get out of the rubble, Hinamori grunted in pain as she placed a hand on her right elbow._ "I-I can't use my right arm anymore,"_ she thought. _"I don't feel anything."_

Looking up to see a few small Hollows and the Huge Hollow waiting to eat her up, she froze with fear. "I-It's the end for me." She closed her eyes shut tightly as they were about to make its move.

She waited and waited, but nothing seems to be coming. Hinamori opened her eyes to see a large patch of white hair standing in front of her. "Sh-Shiro-chan..."

"It's not _Shiro-chan_, it's Hitsugaya-taicho Bed-Wetter Momo," Hitsugaya suddenly said. "I'm sick and tired of constantly telling you that."

Her eyes widened with disbelief. "Then...you."

"We'll talk later. Right now, I need to deal with these Hollows."

She watched him leap into the air, raising his zanpakuto above his head. Oh what an elegant sight to see the prodigy once more fighting in battle. "Souten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!" he exclaimed, summoning several ice dragons from the tip of his blade.

They attacked the surrounding Hollows and freezing each and every one of them on the spot. Using shunpo, he disappeared from sight and reappeared on the other side of the group of Hollows with his back turned against them. He then withdrew his zanpakuto on his back once more as the ice Hollows were all sliced into tiny pieces of ice crystal.

Once the battle's over, Hitsugaya turned his attention to the injured girl and approached her. "Daijobou Hinamori?" he asked.

She then slowly nodded with agreement. "H-hai...my right arm just needs healing."

"Taicho!" Matsumoto said as she shunpoed her way at her captain's side.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya replied. "We need to head back to Kurosaki's place to take care of Hinamori's injuries."

"Ah hai, eh...wait taicho did you just?"

Placing a hand on the right side of his forehead and slowly rubbing it, Hitsugaya continued, "Yes, I got my memory back. Tch, I can't believe I had it in the first place over a simple bump on the head."

She then smiled. "Welcome back."

"Arigato, now let's get going."

"Hai."

He turned to the raven haired girl. "Hinamori, let's go."

"Ah hai!"

She is glad he got his memories back. He is back to his usual self. She missed all that about him. It's just too bad her dreams of being Hitsugaya's girlfriend is just a dream.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Three days have passed by. All the Shinigami were sent back to Seireitei to file their reports. By Yamamoto-soitaicho's approval, Hitsugaya returned to his rightful spot as the tenth division's captain. Overall, everything returned back to normal. "MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"Nani taicho?" the strawberry orange haired vice-captain said, peeking her head into the office.

Finding the white haired captain sitting in his seat at the desk, he had one hand on his chin while the other is tapping on the wooden desk surface. "Where's all the paperwork?" he asked.

Remembering what she did with them, she entered the room. "Oh about that, I gave them to the fifth division."

His eyes then narrowed at the woman. He sighed with defeat and stood up from his seat. Putting his hands into the sleeves of his black kimono, Hitsugaya walked towards the front door. "Arigato," he whispered.

"Hn, did you say something taicho?"

"I said I'm going to the fifth division to take back my paperwork," Hitsugaya said before he used shunpo to quickly disappear from the office, leaving his vice-captain alone, smiling with amusement.

* * *

"Mou, there's so much paperwork to finish!" Hinamori exclaimed as she sighed with relief. She managed to finish only one of four paperwork stacks. "How am I supposed to finish them all by tomorrow afternoon?"

"You'll finish on time," said a voice coming from behind her ear. "Because my vice-captain thinks it is funny to give someone else the burden of having to complete the paperwork instead of herself."

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori exclaimed after she jumped. "W-What are you doing here?"

Giving the raven haired girl a stern look, Hitsugaya placed his hands in the sleeves of his kimono and replied, "Didn't I tell you already? Matsumoto sent all my paperwork to your division."

"Oh...souka?"

"Hai," he replied, walking over to one of the paperwork stacks, ready to carry them back to his division.

From the corner of his emerald-teal eyes, he noticed the fifth division fukutaicho sigh with defeat. He knew something is bothering her. After a brief moment of thinking, the white haired captain shunpoed from his spot and reappeared at her side. In a swift move of his pointer finger, he lifted her chin up, closed his eyes, and then placed his lips on hers. She was surprised at first, but didn't pull away. She deepened the kiss as stood up and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. Leaning against the desk, neither of them noticed all the paperwork fall over and scatter on the floor. They were too engaged in their little make out session. "Why?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "After three days of not seeing one another, don't tell me you already want to break up with me?"

"Then...then you mean."

Hitsugaya gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "Even if I have forgotten, my heart hasn't. I love you Momo."

Hinamori smiled as she slowly nodded with agreement. "I love you too Shiro-chan."

With that said, they wrapped their arms around one another and gave each other a passionate kiss. Their bodies, minds, and souls have finally found their happiness.

**~ OWARI ~**

* * *

**References**

Fukutaicho - Lieutenant / Vice-captain

Gomen - Sorry

Ohayo - Good morning

Soitaicho - Captain Commander

Taicho - Captain

Shunpo - Flash step

Daijobou - Are you alright

Hai - Yes

Arigato - Thank you

Souka - Really / Is that so

Owari - The End

**

* * *

**

Simple and sweet. Nothing too complicated. Well, that's the end of this fan fic. I'll be posting a new HitsuHina fan fic called Ceased to Exist after the completion of Blessed from the Heavens which will be done sometime next week. So, be sure to stay tuned!

Many thanks goes to my reviewers: **Momo - Toshiro, Chibiussa, Kinaia, echo of silence, FallenHope - Angel, swirlheart, xMidnight-Spiritx, kRyStAlt3aRz, via-loves-tyson, feronia. wings, KnowledgeandImagination, Nek0Nek0, Snowflakessy** for supporting me throughout this fan fiction process. Your reviews are the fuel to my fan fiction passion. Be sure to keep supporting me! xD Please review for final comments or even suggestions that might help me spark another great idea for a HitsuHina fan fic. Thanks!


End file.
